Respuesta
by Kasumi Mist
Summary: Tú ganas, Hikari: será como tú quieras [Daikari].


Fue un sábado 15 de septiembre la última vez que te lo pidió. No sabes bien por qué recuerdas con tanta exactitud, pero estás segura que fue así: sentados en el café de siempre, riendo de las cosas mundanas de siempre y, de la nada (como siempre), te invitó a salir. Como siempre, con una sonrisa nerviosa le respondiste que _"ustedes son sólo amigos y las cosas están bien así"_. El moreno suspiró mientras deslizaba sus dedos con resignación por su desordenado cabello borgoña: _"al menos lo intenté"_ , expresó sonriente.

* * *

 **Respuesta**

 _por Kasumi Mist_

 _Junio 07, 2015._

 **Summary:** Tú ganas, Hikari: será como tú quieras.

 **Género:** Romance

 **Rating:** K

 **Pareja:** Davis M./ Daisuke M. x Kari K./Hikari Y. [Daikari/ Hikasuke]

* * *

La rutina de tus experimentos culinarios es bastante linear: buscas una receta en internet, la practicas durante horas en la intimidad de casa para poder sorprender con algo delicioso a tus seres queridos y, cuando sientes que conseguiste algún progreso, le pides a tus amigos que vayan a degustar y ayudarte a mejorar la receta. Takeru siempre te mira con condescendencia y se disculpa indicando que tiene un importante partido de baloncesto en lugares absurdos (la última vez fue en el Himalaya), Taichi tajantemente desaprueba ser tu conejillo de indias y Miyako inventa citas con Ken para librarlos a ambos del yugo de tu cocina.

(Y sonríes con orgullo porque estás segura que ellos no estarían juntos si no hubiesen empezado a salír para evitar probar tus platos).

Iori insiste en que el camino del kendo le prohíbe ayudar en la preparación de platos; Mimi, en sus dietas totalmente restrictivas en lo-que-sea-que-prepare-un-Yagami y el resto, bueno, el resto derechamente no contesta tus llamadas.

(No los puedes culpar: después de todo, corre por tus venas la sangre de tu madre).

Pero Daisuke, sonriente, siempre está sentado en el bar de tu cocina americana esperando degustar con ansias lo que sea que prepares. Siendo un excelente cocinero, te escucha con atención mientras le transmites tus inquietudes e incluso te comparte sus técnicas. No obstante- por razones que desconoces- pese a tus máximos esfuerzos y a sus excelentes recomendaciones, siempre terminan en el consultorio más cercano tratando los más extraños casos de intoxicación.

Tú te preocupas, él hace una mala broma mientras yace acostado con suero y ambos ríen de la situación. Y la rutina termina contigo disculpándote y él, convenientemente, asegurando que con un beso tuyo se repondrá.

Pero ese viernes 18 de octubre fue diferente.

\- De verdad lamento que una vez más hayamos terminado aquí

\- Tranquila, Hikari— responde sonriente mientras te preparas para responderle con un suave golpe cuando te pida un beso— Ya pasará.

Te baja la guardia con su respuesta.

 _"Ya pasará"_. Dos palabras tan simples que, por alguna razón, te parecen tan extrañas. No es que te lo haya dicho con mal tono o despecho, pero "ya pasará" es algo que Motomiya Daisuke jamás había respondido en esa situación.

\- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?— preguntas con picardía mientras tomas su mano: ya sabes, sólo para cerrar el ciclo.

\- Tranquila, estaré bien— te la aprieta con cariño para luego zafarse de ella.

Y, no es que te moleste, pero no puedes evitar sentir que algo cambió.

* * *

Él es un joven de grandes cualidades que no puedes evitar ignorar: su increíble optimismo, su incondicionalidad hacia sus amigos y principios y la pasión con que lucha por lo que desea son sólo algunos atributos que tú, Yagami Hikari, conoces mejor que nadie. Es atento, divertido y un pésimo, pero muy entusiasta, bailarín. Sabes que es un gran muchacho, pero por alguna razón— e irónicamente dados sus muy explícitas intenciones— nunca has podido verlo como algo más: no es que haya alguien más en tu corazón, pero él… ¡él es Daisuke, sería como salir con Takeru!. O peor, ¡con Taichi!.

(Pero una versión bastante más deliciosa que tu hermano, te admites).

Y escondes la cabeza bajo un cojín por la impuridad de tus pensamientos.

* * *

Cuando tu hermano dejó la preparatoria hace dos años, nunca hubo dudas respecto quién sería el capitán del equipo. Y es por ello que hoy, en la final de soccer, te encuentras junto al grupo sentada en las gradas del gimnasio alentándolo en lo que será su último campeonato antes de la universidad.

Nunca has comprendido del todo ese deporte: hombres corriendo detrás de un balón, jugadores mostrando dotes de actuación increíbles a la hora de falsear faltas y múltiples reglas de distancia que te hacen admirar al referí son algunas de las razones por la cuales nunca decidiste unirte al equipo femenino. Pese a ello, te ves acompañando a tus amigos en cada uno de sus partidos y haciendo, como siempre, registro fotográfico de cada una de sus actividades.

Ves a Daisuke correr con el balón hacia el arco rival: se empieza a sentir en el ambiente el inminente gol. Al acto, sacas tu réflex y apuntas para registrar el momento.

\- ¡GOOOOOL!

La multitud enloquece, pero tú intentas mantener la calma para tomar esa toma perfecta: la celebración puede esperar. Enfocas, disparas y, orgullosa de tu toma, levantas la mirada mientras Daisuke se acerca hacia ustedes para dedicarles su proeza. El moreno se seca el sudor de la frente con su camiseta y no puedes evitar ver los muy bien formados abdominales que se asoman.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Hikari?- comenta Miyako mientras, con picardía, te da un codazo. La sangre fluye hacia tus mejillas.

\- ¡No le metas ideas lujuriosas en la cabeza a mi hermana, Inoue!— interrumpe Taichi mientras te tapa los ojos.

Y por primera vez agradeces la sobreprotección de tu hermano porque no sabes cómo contestar esa pregunta.

(Mas de todos modos abre los ojos para ver por los pequeños espacios que se producen entre los dedos de Taichi).

* * *

\- Hikari-senpai, ¿puedo conversar contigo?— te detiene una tímida joven de primero que solía participar en el club de fotografía contigo. La notas nerviosa y sonrojada.

Reconoces esa mirada.

Takaishi Takeru siempre se ha reconocido por destacar en todo lo que hace: no sólo era la estrella del equipo de baloncesto, de las olimpiadas de ciencia y de los concursos de literatura, sino era un joven culto, amable y notablemente caballero para su edad. Con su mirada turquesa, su sonrisa perfecta y su tonificado cuerpo de deportista, siempre has sabido que tu amigo ha roto más de un corazón en la escuela y fuera de ella.

\- Takeru está saliendo con alguien más— respondes por inercia mientras sacas los libros de tu casillero. Intentas hacer esto lo más fácil para ella y no darle mucha importancia.

\- En realidad quería preguntarte por Daisuke— interrumpe mientras se acentúa su rubor- Escuché que son muy amigos y pensé que tú podrías ayudarme.

Haces una pausa mental y digieres la solicitud: la miras con sorpresa y buscas las palabras adecuadas para continuar la conversación, pero concluyes que es algo que no te corresponde decidir. Abres tu casillero y, sin responderle, revisas tus cosas hasta que encuentras lo que buscas: una delicada traba con una flor.

\- Opino que deberías preguntárselo directamente— le guiñes un ojo mientras le acomodas tu flor en su cabello.

Te agradece el consejo y la ves partir. Sonríes porque sabes que ella es una buena chica y piensas que a tu amigo le hace falta alguien así en su vida.

(Entonces, ¿por qué tienes ese dolor en el pecho?).

* * *

\- ¿Qué le dijiste a esa chica del club de fotografía?— te acorrala molesto contra tu casillero.

\- ... ¿le dije que fuera a hablar contigo?— respondes confundida y sorprendida ante la súbita acción de tu amigo. Conforme tu respuesta, Daisuke empuñó su mano mientras, con brusquedad, respiraba.

Estás asustada y sin entender qué paso. Lo miras buscando una respuesta, pero sólo lo escuchas inspirar y exhalar con fuerza. Conforme su respiración se regularizaba, distingues un gesto en su rostro que no le veías desde hace muchos años: dolor.

\- ¿... algún día pretendes tomarme en serio?— la pregunta te pareció inconexa. Lo miras con preocupación sin entender lo que está pasando.

\- No entiendo qué quieres decir— te sinceras. El joven suspiró conforme recuperaba la compostura y se volteaba. Una sonrisa irónica se asomó por la comisura de sus labios.

\- Tú ganas, Hikari: será como tú quieras.

* * *

 _¿Estás molesto conmigo? (18:25, miércoles)_

 _No. (21:04, miércoles)_

Relees los mensajes de tu D-Terminal una y mil veces. Es oficial: siendo las 4:23am del 28 de junio, aceptas que no podrás conciliar el sueño hasta que entiendas qué diablos fue lo que pasó.

No entiendes las señales: ¿estuvo mal alentar a una buena chica a buscar una oportunidad?, ¿y cómo es eso de que no lo tomas en serio?. Sí, Daisuke era un reconocido payaso que bromeaba todo el tiempo, pero tú conoces mejor que nadie su lado sensible y muchas veces tuvieron conversaciones eternas sobre lo humano y lo divino. Era imposible que él pensara que todo fue un juego para ti.

Y, aunque la psicología no es lo tuyo (tampoco la intuición), estás completamente segura de que cuando le preguntaste si estaba molesto y te dijo "No." quiso decir "sí".

* * *

 _¿Nos vamos juntos mañana? (21:05, miércoles)_

 _Lo siento, tengo planes (07:34, jueves)_

Lo admites: extrañas las deferencias. Siendo prácticamente vecinos, él todos los días te esperaba afuera de tu edificio para caminar juntos hacia la escuela y ahora apenas te responde tus mensajes con monosílabos.

Recorres las calles de Odaiba silenciosa con la sola compañía de tus pensamientos: ¿tienes derecho a sospechar que algo anda mal sólo por que te dijo algo extraño, o porque no te contestó rápidamente como acostumbraba? peor aún, ¿puedes criticar que haya tenido planes con alguien más?, ¿tienes el derecho de decidir lo que él hace en su tiempo libre y cuánto de esa fracción te destinará?.

Debería darte vergüenza (y la sientes): has pasado las últimas horas condenando lo que no tienes derecho a condenar. Cada minuto se sentía como una eternidad, como si el tiempo tuviera malas intenciones y estuvieran fluyendo sobre ti.

Vuelves a sentir tu pecho apretado: ¿serán esos paseos nocturnos por el digimundo? (Jyou siempre te advirtió al respecto: no tienes el mejor historial clínico). Agitas tu cabeza y te golpeas suavemente en las mejillas para recuperar un poco de color: no piensas permitirte enfermar.

Bostezas por trigésima quinta vez mientras sacas tus libros del casillero. De reojo, revisas tu reflejo en el espejo que tienes pegado en tu puerta y la visión no es bonita: estás exhausta.

\- ¿Estás bien?- tu mejor amigo interrumpe tu debate tocando afectuosamente tu hombro por sorpresa.

\- Sí, Takeru, simplemente no pude dormir— respondes con una fingida sonrisa. El rubio te sonríe mientras te ofrece ayuda para cargar tus libros.

La respuesta te golpea dura y asfixiante cuando lo ves a la distancia reír con la misma chica del día anterior. Caminan juntos alegremente por el pasillo de la escuela y, cuando pasa al lado de ustedes, muy a la rápida saluda a Takeru con un afectuoso apretón de manos. Ves de reojo cómo la chica que lo acompaña te saluda con alegría a lo lejos.

\- Deberías dormir más— te empuja divertido la frente con su dedo mientras sigue caminando.

Pero ahora que te diste cuenta del tremendo error que cometiste, ¿crees que podrás dormir?.

* * *

Las flores de cerezo caen mientras ves el cielo teñirse de un tono rojizo que tiende a degradar al azul de la noche.

El agobio producido por la culpa atacó directo, cual francotirador, tu estima y fortaleza. Tienes terror de llegar a casa, de verte al espejo y de aceptar que esto es real, que te equivocaste y que no sabes cómo volver al punto de partida.

Siempre has sido débil y lo admites. No importa cuántas veces te probaran (o te intentaras probar) lo contrario, no puedes evitar sucumbir ante algunas situaciones y crees que la mejor manera de hacerle frente a tu debilidad es buscar las fuerzas que dices no tener y arreglar todo por tu misma. Por ello, siendo las 19:03hrs, te refugias en la intimidad de esa banqueta del patio de la escuela y permites que las lágrimas y tus pensamientos fluyan.

\- Ya suéltalo, Yagami— reconoces esa voz. Miras de reojo cómo se para cerca de la banqueta sin dirigirte la mirada.

\- Estoy bien, Dai-kun— respondes mientras secas esas lágrimas de tus ojos y le regalas la más falsa sonrisa- Sólo algo tonto que hice, no tiene importancia.

\- Si no tiene importancia, quiero que sonrías— musitó con indiferencia.

\- ¿Tenías entrenamiento de soccer?— sabías que no era normal que estuviese a esa hora en la escuela.

\- Espero a alguien cerca de aquí— calló unos segundos mientras se sinceraba — Y escuché que te vieron llorando aquí así que vine a ver qué pasaba— No puedes evitar sonreír tras la explícita declaración de preocupación.

Tal vez...

\- ¿Daisuke?

\- ¿Si?

\- Yo...- sientes la sangre circular hacia tus mejillas. El moreno revisa su reloj.

 _¿Cómo está V-mon?_

 _¿Me ayudas a preparar la cena?_

 _¿Ya no quieres ser mi amigo?_

 _Por favor, abrázame._

 _¿A quién esperas?_

 _¿Estás saliendo con alguien?_

 _Me gustas._

 _Me gustas, Daisuke._

\- Es tarde, vete a casa— interrumpe el joven de forma tajante tus pensamientos mientras se da la vuelta— Tus padres se preocuparán.

Y te quemas la garganta con todas las palabras y preguntas que tuviste que tragar.

* * *

El club de fotografía siempre fue un santuario para ti, un lugar donde podías ser tu misma. Era donde podías pulir tus técnicas, aprender nuevas e interactuar con personas que compartían tus intereses. Pero más importante, era el lugar donde podías expresar tus sentimientos sin temor a ser rechazada o juzgada por ellos. Ordenas y limpias las lentes con calma, despejando tu mente mientras el resto del club poco a poco abandona el salón.

En estos momentos detestas ser una buena persona, porque si fueras una mala persona jamás la habrías alentado a declarársele a tu amigo (sencillamente porque es TU amigo). Si fueras una mala persona, habrías hecho hasta lo imposible por separar a la recién formada pareja y, si fueras una mala persona, correrías donde Daisuke y lo convencerías de que está cometiendo un grave error y de que tú eres la mujer correcta para él.

Pero no eres una mala persona, eres el ángel de la luz y no puedes permitir que esos pensamientos turbios se antepongan a la felicidad de tus amigos. Porque lo dijiste una vez y lo reafirmas en ese momento: ella es una gran chica y Daisuke, más que nadie, se merece una gran chica. Una mujer amable, de buenos sentimientos y aún mayor corazón.

\- ¿Segura que está todo bien, Hikari?- el rubio insiste con la pregunta tras distinguir tus marcadas ojeras y tus párpados inflamados producto de una nueva noche sin descanso.

\- Sí, Takeru-kun— le sonríes conforme escuchas una alarma proveniente del bolsillo de tu amigo.

\- Debo irme, ¿te parece si nos tomamos un café mañana y me cuentas todo?— ríes ante la persistencia del portador de la esperanza, quien se alejaba lentamente sin darle la espalda esperando tu consentimiento. Asientes con la cabeza mientras el joven se retira.

Suspiras mientras sigues ordenando.

\- Hikari-senpai... ¿tienes un momento?

Saltas de la impresión. Es ella.

\- Lo siento, debo terminar mi portafolio— te excusas: aunque no fuese su culpa, aunque fuese una gran chica, ella representaba todos tus errores y no te sentías preparada para poder lidiar con ello.

\- La verdad sólo quería devolverte esto— conforme hablaba, te extiende un pequeño paquete.

Abres el paquete y la distingues: la flor que le obsequiaste como forma de alentarla en su declaración. Sientes cómo se aprieta tu corazón al revivir ese momento.

\- Es un regalo— respondes afectuosa mientras se la devuelves— No tienes que devolvérmelo, se te ve preciosa.

\- Y lo agradezco mucho, senpai— hizo una pequeña reverencia— Agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero debo cerrar un ciclo.

Notas su mirada vidriosa.

\- Creí que le habías dicho lo que sentías— preguntas confundida.

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro y entiendes el mensaje. La cobijas entre tus brazos mientras ella, ahogada en su propio llanto, te explica todo. Admites no haber entendido la mayoría de lo que ella intentó contar, pero una frase en específico la escuchaste clara como el agua:

 _"Dijo que no podía corresponderme, que había alguien más"._

* * *

\- Ella... habló... conmigo— tu respiración entrecortada te delata: estás exhausta, tuviste que correr más de 15 cuadras para poder llegar a la residencia Motomiya a tiempo.

Daisuke te mira con sorpresa desde la puerta de su hogar mientras intentas recuperar el aliento. Piensas que te recriminará por meterte en temas que (en teoría) no son de tu incumbencia, pero al parecer está tan confundido como tú estuviste ese día.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Hikari?

Le respondes muda con una amplia sonrisa y la mirada brillante. Había tanto: tanto que tenías que decir, tanto que esperabas que oyera y tanto que esperabas que pasara que te fue imposible ponerle palabras a la abrumadora cantidad de sentimientos que necesitabas expresar. Y, cual declaración, te lanzaste a sus brazos y lo besaste.

Porque ese día, un viernes 8 de noviembre por fin pasó.

La misma Hikari, el mismo Daisuke y esta vez un _"sí, estoy enamorada de ti"_.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Lo admito: soy una fanática acérrima del Daikari, pero jamás me había animado a escribir (y publicar) una historia de esta adorable pareja. Sé que este no es un shipping muy popular y por lo mismo quiero apoyar a la comunidad escribiendo por aquí, por lo que agradecería cualquier comentario respecto este primer intento para ver si puedo hacer un mejor trabajo la próxima vez :).

La inspiración de este fic viene de otro que leí hace años cuyo nombre, lamentablemente, no recuerdo (¡ni siquiera recuerdo el fandom, mucho menos al autor!), pero cuyo párrafo final me quedó grabado en la cabeza, tanto que decidí usar la última frase del mismo aquí también. Si alguien reconoce esta historia, por favor enviad el vínculo para poder actualizar la referencia.

Ante todo, gracias por la lectura. Un abrazo,

 _Kass_.


End file.
